


Bittersweet

by Aelig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: C'est vieux, Confessions, Friendship, Gen, I swear, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Romance, Sort Of, je sais pas ce que c'est, très vieux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Quelque part entre deux années, assis sur un banc et avant qu'il ne parte s'envoler dans les étoiles, Matt se confie à Keith. - OS.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir, j'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> J'ai disparu pendant un long moment parce que... Ben les études et les vacances, obviously. Du coup pour ce soir je vous balance sans préparation aucun ce vieux texte que j'ai écris... un peu près entre la saison 4 et la saison 5, donc ça date lmao. Bref je l'avais oublié au fin fond de mes dossiers ooops.
> 
> Also au passage, si jamais ça en intéresse certains : j'ai encore plein de fanfics en préparation et en cours d'écriture, donc je risque de rester dans le fandom pendant encore un moment ;D
> 
> Bonne lecture :3c

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui énervait Keith en ce monde, c'était de voir Matt heureux.

Non pas que le bonheur de son ami le dérangeait particulièrement, non ! Au contraire, savoir que tout allait bien pour lui lui faisait étrangement plaisir, bien sûr, il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de ressentir cette chaleur dans son ventre et un sourire particulièrement débile d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Non, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était le _comportement_ de Matt. C'était une équation basique, extrêmement simple à comprendre pour quiconque côtoyait Matthew Holt de près ou de loin – plus il était heureux, plus il était chiant.

Et quand il était chiant, ce n'était pas à moitié ; soit il chantait des chansons à tue-tête en faisant exprès de faire le plus de fausses notes possibles, soit il allait draguer tout ce qui avait des jambes – Keith l'avait déjà vu faire les yeux doux à une grand-mère dont le soixante-dix-septième anniversaire était dépassé depuis un certain temps– et surtout, surtout, il cassait les oreilles à tout le monde en exposant en long, en large et en travers la raison de son bonheur.

Ce qui amenait rapidement à saturation, vous en conviendrez.

Donc, la situation actuelle rendait Keith particulièrement grincheux, surtout en sachant que la raison pour laquelle son ami était heureux aujourd'hui était la sortie exceptionnelle de la Garnison. C'était quelque chose qui revenait de temps à autre – ils avaient alors le droit de sortir, soit le temps d'un week-end pour ceux dont la famille était proche, soit une journée en centre-ville pour les plus éloignés. Matt avait la chance d'avoir toujours vécu dans le coin, aussi profitait-il de ces journées pour s'incruster voir sa mère et sa sœur – le plus souvent sans les prévenir histoire de leur faire le plus peur possible. Ce qui ne marchait concrètement jamais, les deux femmes Holt devant être très habituées aux facéties de l'aîné des enfants.

Ou le père de famille les prévenait à chaque fois qu'une de ces fameuses sorties étaient organisées.

… Oui, c'était très probable, en fait. C'était pas demain la veille que Matt surprendrait sa famille. Même son chien semblait au courant de ses retours.

Ceci dit, pour l'instant la joie du jeune Holt était retombée et s'il souriait à tout va, il était bien plus sérieux que quelques minutes auparavant encore. Keith n'en fit pas cas, soulagé du repos dont profitaient ses tympans – peut-être qu'il garderait une bonne audition, finalement. Son ami lui jetait des coups d'oeil inquiets, et il se demandait honnêtement pourquoi – il n'avait pas l'air d'être si mal, non ? Il ne se sentait même pas mal, d'ailleurs – juste un peu agacé par la bonne humeur de Matt, mais c'était habituel, ça. Il n'allait pas s'inquiéter pour si peu, si ?

Keith finit par s'arrêter au milieu du trottoir, retenant son ami par la manche de son manteau, les sourcils froncés.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Matt cligna des yeux et lui renvoya un regard presque surpris – surtout inquiet, et bon sang pourquoi ce sentiment était-il si présent chez lui ?

« Rien. »

Son regard fuit un instant et le brun grinça des dents, son agacement évoluant peu à peu en colère.

« Matt.

\- C'est moi.

\- Arrête de me mentir.

\- Je ne te mens pas !

\- Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

\- Rien, je te dis !

\- Tu vois tu me mens ! Tu le fais encore ! »

Keith le lâcha pour lever les mains au ciel, avant de les fourrager dans ses poches et de partir d'un pas brusque. Il entendit vaguement un soupir derrière lui avant qu'on ne se mette à courir pour le rattraper – il ne fit pas mine de ralentir.

« Keith ! Attends ! »

Il connaissait Matt par cœur – il était très têtu mais ne serait certainement pas capable de suivre son rythme bien longtemps.

« Okay okay je vais tout te dire mais arrête-toi ! »

Il se stoppa aussitôt, un léger sourire victorieux aux lèvres, et attendit que son ami arrive à son niveau. Il ne tarda pas, gardant une main sur son cœur, exagérant ses respirations au possible pour lui faire croire à un essoufflement accru – ce qui ne fonctionna pas une seule seconde. Le constatant au sourire toujours amusé sur les lèvres du plus jeune, Matt lui envoya un regard noir avant d'arrêter son cinéma, soupirant une nouvelle fois.

« On va s'asseoir dans le parc ? » proposa-t-il finalement, clairement hésitant – et Keith le connaissait si bien qu'il pouvait comprendre sans problème qu'il allait avoir le droit à une révélation qui risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

Le tout était de deviner à présent à quel sujet cela se rapportait, histoire de se préparer un peu. Certes, beaucoup de choses pouvait l'agacer, mais peu au point que Matt ait _peur_ de lui en parler. Il ne lui faisait jamais de secrets, lui disait souvent les choses cash – ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'inquiétait outre mesure. Là, il appréhendait clairement la discussion qui allait suivre, et ça ne disait rien qui vaille à Keith.

Il hocha la tête pour indiquer son accord, et ils se dirigèrent dans le silence le plus complet vers le parc qui se trouvait heureusement – ou malheureusement – pour eux non loin. Ils parcoururent un certain temps les allées bordées de buissons avant de se poser sur un banc isolé où personne ne viendrait les écouter.

Matt évitait le regard de Keith, et ce dernier commençait sérieusement à sentir l'appréhension monter chez lui aussi. Est-ce que les sentiments de Matt étaient contagieux ? Vu comment il se sentait actuellement inquiet, il estimait la question plus que légitime. Que la réponse était très certainement positive aussi, d'ailleurs.

Il passa rapidement en revue ce qui pourrait le troubler à ce point dans son esprit – sa famille, ses études à la Garnison, Shiro. Peu de choses, donc. Matt n'avait certainement rien à lui dire sur sa famille puisqu'il ne la connaissait pas ; ses études étaient plus qu'assurées vu qu'il avait l'un des niveaux les plus élevés de la classe ; ne restait plus que Shiro. Ou leur amitié, également, qui était un point sur lequel Keith était étrangement intraitable – on l'avait déjà vaguement accusé de déranger Matt, de l'empêcher d'être avec d'autres personnes et ça l'avait réellement énervé. Il avait failli frapper l'étudiant qui avait proféré cette énormité, mais l'intervention d'un senior lui avait sauvé la mise – Shiro, pour ne pas le nommer.

Sa relation avec ce dernier était un point important également, il fallait l'avouer. Si ce n'était que récemment – depuis son entrée à la Garnison pour tout avouer – qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, ils étaient légalement frères depuis plusieurs années déjà. Les études de Shiro lui prenant tout son temps, il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de se consacrer à ce nouveau petit frère bien trop méfiant à son encontre – il avait pris le temps, peu à peu, lorsqu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Au point que les dernières fois qu'il était parti de la maison, il avait manqué à son cadet, qui attendait presque impatiemment son retour à chaque fois. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans la même école, ils avaient pris bien plus le temps de nouer une relation solide – et si Keith ne le considérait pas encore comme son frère, il le voyait tout de même déjà comme l'un de ses amis les plus chers.

Les choses étaient différentes avec Matt. Keith n'était pas facile à approcher, et le jeune Holt en avait fait l'expérience. Mais contrairement à de nombreuses autres personnes avant lui qui s'étaient frottées au mur que Keith dressait entre lui et le monde, Matt avait insisté encore et encore, le saluant dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, prenant de ses nouvelles, lui proposant de travailler avec lui, lui souriant dès qu'il le voyait – et le mur était tombé, comme ça. Juste pour lui – il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus – mais c'était déjà un bon début, d'après son ami. Ils avaient depuis appris à se connaître et Keith se trouvait souvent étonné de voir à quel point leur relation était solide, qu'ils se connaissaient réellement bien et étaient capable de prévoir les gestes ou paroles de l'autre à l'avance à certaines occasions. Ça en devenait presque flippant, mais ça lui réchauffait le cœur, aussi – être aussi important pour quelqu'un, ça avait un côté rassurant, presque enfantin ; parce qu'il n'était pas seul, parce qu'il savait qu'il était l'un des amis les plus proches de Matt et qu'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés donnait confiance, aussi.

Être aussi perdu quant à l'annonce que comptait lui faire le jeune Holt était donc parfaitement déroutant pour Keith, qui ne s'attendait pas – plus – à ce qu'une telle situation se reproduise un jour. Il se sentait revenu à leurs débuts, lorsqu'il peinait à comprendre pourquoi Matt s'intéressait à lui et s'évertuait à nouer le contact alors qu'il y avait nombre de personnes bien plus réceptives autour de lui.

Peut-être était-ce ça, justement – un nouveau départ dans leur relation ? Un changement ? Une évolution ?

Cette idée emballa Keith bien plus que nécessaire. C'était idiot, pourtant, ce ne pouvait pas- Ils étaient proches mais il n'y avait rien de plus- Mais _si_ il y avait, oui, peut-être, dans cette possibilité, Keith n'était pas contre d'imaginer que- Non, il devait arrêter de se faire des faux espoirs, c'était idiot, jamais Matt ne- Attendez, des faux espoirs ? Depuis quand espoirs il y avait ?

Keith avait l'impression de se noyer sous toutes ses émotions et pensées qui fourmillaient dans son crâne et son cœur – alors il vrilla son regard sur Matt, le bloqua sur lui et attaqua aussitôt.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Son ami sursauta, visiblement lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées – puis il se tourna vers lui, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir agacé.

« Arrête, tu me fais perdre mes moyens. » gémit-il, dépité, et Keith sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort et ses joues chauffer et son esprit s'emballer et- « C'est... À propos de Shiro. »

Il avait parlé dans un souffle, sa tête baissée fixant ses mains jointes l'une à l'autre, et Keith fut un peu près certain de voir les joues de son ami rosir.

Il sentit son cœur se fêler l'espace d'un instant et prit sur lui pour prendre une inspiration, calmer ses palpitations dérangeantes et- douloureuses-

Et surtout garder à l'esprit que Matt était son ami le plus proche et qu'en tant que tel, il se devait de le soutenir quelle que soit la situation.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

Il observait toujours le jeune Holt, qui s'humecta les lèvres avant de parler, légèrement plus assuré qu'auparavant.

« Je... J'ai des sentiments pour lui. Je veux dire... Autre que simplement amicaux. Je, enfin, je ne suis pas sûr que ça aboutisse à quelque chose ou quoi, ou même que ça restera bien longtemps mais- » Matt reposa son regard si sincère et honnête sur lui et Keith se sentit craquer. « Je trouvais ça plus honnête de t'en parler. Tu sais, si jamais... Au cas où. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, soudainement assommé par la nouvelle – dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas était un euphémisme. Quoiqu'à y réfléchir ce n'était pas très surprenant ; Matt avait cette manière de draguer et flirter avec les gens, comme ça, pour s'amuser, mais à perdre tous ces moyens lorsque ça devenait plus réel, plus concret – lorsque les sentiments s'en mêlaient. Il le cachait très bien mais il était assez maladroit, parfois timide, et n'osait jamais montrer réellement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Certains de ses sentiments les plus sincères, il ne les cachait pas, bien sûr – son amour pour sa petite sœur en premier lieu, et si Keith entendait encore une fois Matt vanter les talents de Katie il était un peu près sûr de commettre un meurtre. Cependant, l'amour romantique, Matt n'y touchait que très peu, comme effrayé à cette idée. Keith s'était vaguement dit qu'on lui avait brisé assez violemment le cœur auparavant, ce qui l'avait conduit à se comporter ainsi – mais son ami ne lui avait jamais rien confirmé.

Que Matt ait des sentiments pour Shiro n'était pas surprenant, en réalité. Ils avaient passé un certain temps ensemble ces dernières semaines – ils préparaient la mission Kerberos qui était prévue pour l'année suivante, et pour laquelle ils avaient tous les deux été sélectionnés. Fait assez exceptionnel, Shiro étant encore jeune et Matt encore élève, mais ils étaient tous les deux très doués dans leurs domaines, aussi personne n'avait protesté contre ce choix. Keith voyait de plus en plus son ami sourire lorsqu'on évoquait le pilote devant lui, les yeux perdus dans le vague – et son esprit avait dû définitivement faire une impasse dessus pour qu'il ne soit pas capable de le comprendre plus tôt.

« Je... C'est... Tu t'inquiétais réellement pour ce que j'allais dire ? »

Matt lui adressa un sourire désolé.

« Un peu, oui. Je veux dire, c'est ton frère quand même, et tu es mon meilleur ami, non ? Alors, euh, je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu ne pas apprécier. Pas que je compte te remplacer par Shiro, hein, jamais de la vie ! Mais bon, si jamais... Si jamais il devait se passer quelque chose, je préfère que tu sois au courant par moi, tu vois ? »

Il avait l'air tellement gêné – c'était presque adorable.

« Oh et puis, si ça te dérange, j'irai râler sur ton frère qui est totalement impassible à mes flirts dans les oreilles de quelqu'un d'autre – Katie avait l'air assez d'accord pour ça. »

Keith ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, conscient que Shiro était parfaitement incapable de voir toute l'admiration et l'amour qu'il pouvait inspirer chez les autres. Il avait certes un arrière-goût de déception qui se collait doucement à son palais – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant à son ami d'avoir pris le temps d'évoquer le sujet avec lui. Cela prouvait bien qu'il comptait pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il prenait en compte ses sentiments. Qu'il l'aimait, quelque part – bien que ce ne soit seulement que de l'amitié.

Et ça, au final, ça rendait Keith plutôt heureux.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il, laissant un sourire poindre de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Matt lui sourit à son tour et, enfin, la gêne qui les collait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà s'envola – parce que rien de ce genre ne pourrait briser leur amitié, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'un béguin, et si c'était plus, eh bien, Keith trouverait bien le moyen de se foutre plus ou moins gentiment de la tête de Matt, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'autant dire qu'il n'était pas prêt d'arriver à ses fins. Clairement pas. Cette simple idée tira un ricanement à Keith, et la mine piteuse de Matt lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il avait suivi le même ordre de pensée.

« Et bonne chance avec Shiro. » ne put-il s'empêcher de glisser, clairement moqueur.

Matt lui renvoya une bourrade agacé avant de gémir une nouvelle fois, laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami en se lamentant sur son sort et son cœur trop tendre ; et Keith ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire amusé s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Le bonheur de Matt avait quelque chose de doux-amer, au final – mais Keith était sûr de pouvoir s'y habituer, tant que son ami restait à ses côtés.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Je me souviens qu'à l'époque j'aimais bien imaginer que Keith et Matt étaient amis avant Kerberos (si je me souviens bien c'était un headcanon assez populaire dans le fandom à cette époque - orz je parle comme une vieille help). Bref, j'aimais beaucoup, et j'avais écrit ça... Pendant un NaNo je crois ? Je sais plus très bien, trop loin pour ma mémoire rip.
> 
> On se retrouve bientôt (parce que j'ai mon Klance AU Month de février à poster lmao et non je suis pas en retard. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?) !
> 
> Des bisous tout plein, portez-vous bien ! :3


End file.
